Names
by mellamaet
Summary: In life, we are known by many names, many titles, many roles. Does anyone actually know every single one of them? How important would you have to be to do so?
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm back. First off, I'd like to take the opportunity to take everyone who was really supportive of "Between Then and Now" I want you all to know that I love you all immensely and that you will all have a special part in my heart. Seriously. :)

Secondly, before you kill me for the insanely short chapter, I want you all to know that this is just a prologue and I'm working on the first chapter as you read this. Hopefully, I'll be able to post it soon before I have to go back to work.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Robin, Nightwing, Boy Wonder, Boy Blunder, Richard, Dick

Richard John Grayson was many things. He was an acrobat – the last of the incredible act that was The Flying Graysons; he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne - billionaire playboy philanthropist; he was the media-appointed Prince of Gotham City – who aside from his own father was one of the most eligible bachelors in the city; unknown to many he was also Jump's own Boy Wonder, the leader of not only the city's, but also the world's own league of superheroes – The Teen Titans; and later on would become Bludhaven's vigilante savior as Nightwing, the masked crusader of the night.

But to her, he was a mystery, a puzzling enigma that never ceased to amaze her whenever she finds herself lucky enough to be in his presence.

He was known to many by many names – and she felt privileged to have known all of his aliases, all sides of his multi-faceted life.

She felt fortunate to have known him. The real him.


	2. Robin

See? The few minutes you guys spent waiting for it wasn't all that bad, was it? I told you I would have the first chapter up as soon as possible! I try not to disappoint! I'm sorry for the incredible shortness of it, it's just that this took place when the Titans just began and I didn't want ti to seem like they;ve already known each other for years when truly, they've only known one another for days.

For this chapter, I really did researched about robins and they are funny little birds. hihi. Too bad there aren't any here in the Philippines. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this, I'll try to have the second and third chapters up by tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

Robin:

Even before the team had formed, they already knew him as Robin – Batman's sidekick, or Robin the Boy Wonder. But to her, he had never been any of those titles, even as he had introduced himself when he had released her from her handcuffs. At first, he had simply been Rutha - weak – but that soon changed when he proved himself to be a mighty warrior after he had fought with her and their makeshift team against the Gordanians. At that moment, he ceased to be come rutha - but rather nice. Someone that she was proud to call 'Friend'.

* * *

"Robins play an important role in dispersing a variety of seeds across-" The TV droned on as it showed a video of a robin hopping from one end of a thick tree branch to the other, a nut firmly clamped between its yellow beak.

"Hey Starfire." A voice suddenly said as the said redhead looked away from the giant screen to smile at their new leader. Robin.

"Greetings friend Robin." The young alien said brightly "Are you finished with the finishing of the construction of our home with friend Cyborg?" She asked as he watched him rummage around their small fridge, presumably for a bottle of water"Would you like to join me in watching a documentary about your namesakes?"

A few seconds later, a dull thud was heard from the refrigerator before Robin removed his spiky head from inside it to stare at her in shock "Namesakes? What exactly are you watching Starfire?" He asked as he closed his eyes, wincing painfully as he rubbed the spot where he had hit his head on the metal interior of the metal cooler.

Star blinked her expressive green eyes at him, still too shocked at Robin's sudden show of ungratefulness to worry about the bum on the head that he was currently nursing "It is simply a documentary about the birds of the season of spring. The robin. It is your namesake is it not? "

Robin's masked eyes then flew to the screen and watched as it resumed from its commercial gap and showed a video of a bunch of gross-looking baby birds break away from their light blue shells as the female robin – which he was assuming was the mother – dangled a bunch of worms over their featherless heads.

As the son of the world's greatest detective, he most certainly missed that crucial clue.

"Oh, robins." He managed to say as he breathed out in relief before heading towards the black sofa to take a seat beside her.

"The hatching of eggs traditionally signifies the start of spring…" The voice continued on as the last of the three eggs cracked open, revealing a still damp baby bird trying to make its way out of its oppressive shell.

Starfire leaned towards the television, her elbows resting on her knees as she carefully watched the scene unfold before her eyes "You remind me of the robins sometimes...Robin." She said with a giggle, amused at her apparent overuse of the word 'Robin'

Beside her, said superhero tensed as he eyed her from the corner of his eyes, carefully judging her expression. Could it be that this was her subtle way of telling him that she knew who he was? But then, that would be stupid of course, she wasn't even from this country – much less this planet.

But then again, he had always been paranoid.

"Really?" he asked, feigning nonchalance "How come?"

"Because you are both red-chested and they have white markings around their eyes, just like the white pools on your mask that hide your eyes." She answered simply with a smile, making the titan beside her sigh in relief "Why? Should I have other reasons for comparing you to the common American Robin?"

Robin shook his head no as he smiled at her gently before Starfire opened her mouth to say something else – but was cut off by Cyborg's booming voice echoing across the metal walls.

"Yo Starfire!" He called out as one of the metal doors swished open, revealing a grinning Cyborg "You can decorate your room now!" He announced happily – he was clearly satisfied with his handiwork. Them seeing Robin sitting by the red-headed alien, Cyborg nodded at him and added "Same goes for your room, Rob."

"Thank you Friend Cyborg." Starfire said with a grateful smile "I shall be there to do the decorating of my new dwelling shortly." The red headed added with a smile, which was returned by a nod from the cybernetic teenager before he disappeared behind the swishing metal doors, leaving the two teenagers alone once more.

"You were saying?" Robin asked when he was sure that the coast was clear, urging Starfire to continue whatever she had been planning on saying.

To his surprise, the young Tamaranian smiled as a light dusting of blush dusted the top of her nose and spread all over her orange cheeks "I was going to do the saying that you also remind me of a robin because your arrival signaled the end of the winter in my existence." She said bashfully, unsure whether she was coming off a bit too forward "You have rescued me from the Gordanians, and for that I thank you." And with that, she gave him once more bright smile before lifting off the couch and speeding through the air towards her room, her face an unmistakable mix of red and orange.


	3. Boy Wonder

Thank you all for waiting! :)) Here's chapter 2, just as I promised, although I'm not entirely too sure if I would be able to finish and post chapter 3 by tonight before I head to bed, but I will try, I swear, so keep your eyes open for it!

Second, I'd like to thank** bluecrytalrose**, **CallMeConstance** and **nintamara** for being the first ones to show support for this fanfic, and I want you to know that I love you all.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **_

* * *

Boy Wonder

Robin was capable of many things. He was the greatest detective his friends have ever known – second only to his own mentor, Batman; he was a great leader; an impressive tactician; he was an incredible marksman, escapologist and acrobat; he was a master of disguise as well of stealth; he was a master in multiple forms of martial arts; can wield practically any weapon thrown at him and can speak more languages than anyone has ever known.

It was no mystery as to why they called him Boy Wonder.

But to Starfire, it wasn't those things that made him truly wondrous. Of course, being a princess from a warrior planet she could not deny that fact that she was impressed with how Robin seems to be at the peak of every human limitation, but since her stay at earth, she had learned to appreciate the other things in life, the things that made them human.

Sentimentality was not something common on Tamaran, and when she found it in Robin – the boy who had proved himself to be a match for the planet's strongest warriors –she had been pleasantly surprised.

* * *

"Please Robin, what is that?" Starfire asked as she titled her head to one side curiously, letting her hair fall over her shoulders as she pointed to a furry, black thing that seemed to be stuck on a tree branch.

Robin looked up from his laptop and craned his neck around to look what Starfire was pointing at and grinned "It's a kitten, Star." He then groaned as she pushed himself off the picnic blanket that the team had placed on the ground and walked over to her.

When Robin finally reached her side, Starfire turned to him and blinked her almond shaped eyes and smiled "Oh, so that is the earthly feline that Beast Boy enjoys turning into!" She exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands together in delight "But how come it seems so small? Is it harmed?

At the question, the young superhero laughed and shook his head "No, I don't think so." He answered gently "It's just a kitten, a few months it'll grow as big as Beast Boy's cat form; don't worry."

Right on cue, the furry black kitten meowed in distress as it attempted to crawl across the branch, but accidentally slipping. One of its paws sliding down the branch

"Oh!" The alien exclaimed in surprise as she took to the air to reach for the distressed kitten, but stopped when the little thing hissed at her angrily, causing the girl to frown and glance down at Robin who was looking on in amusement "I do not thing it likes me very much…"

"Don't take it personally Star." Robin said with a smile before proceeding to climb the tree to reach the kitten who had started to edge color to the guy in the cape who was now reaching out for it making small noises that sounded like "Here kitty, here kitty, kitty, kitty."

A few minutes of urging later, Robin's steel-toed boots finally found themselves firmly planted back on the grass as he stroked a purring kitten in his arms.

"You seem to have a natural affinity with cats." Starfire observed as she drifted closer towards Robin and held out a tentative hand towards the kitten which was still eyeing her disdainfully.

At the observation Robin grinned as he stroked the kitten's head gently, earning him a purr from the little thing as it stretched its small body out into his arms "My mentor…he's very, very, fond of cats." He answered with a mischievous grin, his thoughts drifting back to the days where he would see Selina sneaking out of his father's bedroom at early hours of the morning with a cheery wave at his direction while declining Alfred's constant offer of breakfast.

"The man that is also a bat, yes?" She asked innocently, still eyeing the little kitten hopefully, her fingers just itching to stroke the cat's surprisingly smooth fur.

Robin simply nodded before setting the cat down onto the grass and dusting the fur off his gloved hands but stopped midway at the sight of Starfire smiling brightly at him – well, brighter than usual at least.

"What?"

Starfire shook her head at him, smile still firmly in place as she clasped her hands behind her back innocently "Nothing."

Robin eyed her curiously as he shook his head at her in return "Don't give me that look, what's on your mind?"

"it is simply of the no big deal." The young alien insisted, a few giggles escaping from her mouth "It is just that, I have not seen you that gentle before."

Wait, what?

"Gentle?" Robin repeated. He was many things, but he was pretty sure gentle was not one of them. Or at least, he thought so.

Instead of noticing her team mates apparent surprise, Starfire simply nodded enthusiastically "Yes, you were quiet gentle with the little cat." She said with a smile "It is, as they say, a nice change of speed. Forgive me, but I was not even aware that you possessed that sort of gentleness in you friend Robin.

The spiky-haired teen laughed "Pace." He corrected automatically "I think you meant nice change of pace." He then rolled her eyes behind his masked and scoffed smugly "I'm many things, Star." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I am most of aware of that." She said with a smile "It is why they call you The Boy Wonder, is it not?" The redheaded alien said before flying off to join Cyborg and Beast Boy in their game of Frisbee, leaving a surprised Robin in her wake, wondering where in the world she was heard the old forgotten nickname.


	4. Boy Blunder

Wow, I was not expecting this much of a positive reaction from you guys! Thank you so much, you guys probably know how much every story favorite, every alert, every review means to me, so thank you :)

Now, I'm not so sure where Boy Blunder came from since it's been a while since I had time to watch Teen Titans, but this is my own version of how Robin got his accursed nickname, so please don't review just to tell me that my version of events are wrong. Thanks.

So, special thanks to the following people are necessary: **Fighter1357, batman-defeats-all, , escaperealityforawhile**

and a few more very special people:

** thebluecrystalrose**: here's that update I promise you! Thanks for being there since my first fic!

**teentitansluver:** Glad you liked it! Leaving Robin in that state is just too good of an opportunity to pass up! I couldn't resist! :))

**The Cretin: **Your reviews never fail to inspire me to do better, to come up with better material and for that I thank you very much! I'm glad you liked all three chapters, and I hope you like this chapter too! and about Grayson being referenced in a past tense, that was simply a grammatical mistake, no need to fuss about that. HAHA.I wrote the chapter while I was trying to fight of drowsiness, so I probably missed it when I proof read it! and you know know how much I like my fluffiness! By the time I run out of inspiration for any more teen titan fics (I hope that day never comes though) you're going be be a ball of cotton by the sheer amount of fluffiness that I'm going to be throwing at you!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **_

* * *

Boy Blunder

No one was perfect, Starfire knew that. But then again in her opinion, Robin had always been an exception to the rule, everything that he did was executed in a well rehearsed grace, every mood strictly regimented and every word that came out of him mouth, well thought of – but of course, that was until she had seen him mess up – in the most comical way possible.

* * *

Rules were there for a reason, and that was to make everyone's life a little easier, to make it more bearable. And for the Teen Titans, any sort of rule, law or legislation had to come from Robin – and Robin alone.

So, when Robin dictated that laundry days would be Tuesdays, no one protested, and when he said that one Titan is in charge of cleaning every single article of clothing that needed to be washed, no one complained, and when he said that they were taking turns in doing this, no one said anything.

But right now, Robin was wishing someone had said something that day. Maybe his life would have been a little bit easier if someone had protested, maybe – just maybe – he wouldn't be carrying the stinky pile bags of laundry over his shoulders with a frown on his face.

"Raven!" Robin called out as he knocked on the empath's metal door "I need your laundry bag! I don't have all day!"

A moment later, the door swished open, revealing a white bag covered with black energy floating in front of him, just waiting for him to snatch it out of the air.

"Be careful with my robes." The girl instructed, cracking her eyes open as she remained floating over her purple bed "They're the only ones you need to wash in there, so don't mess it up."

"Messing up isn't something I do." Robin replied with glare as he took the bag and hauled it over his shoulder, sending it crashing against the two bags that were already there – his, and Beast Boy's.

Then, he walked further down into the corridor and stopped in front of the metal door "Star?" He called out, knocking on the metal door briskly

"Please do the waiting of more than a single minute please!" The young Tamaranian called out from inside the room

Robin sighed, another delay. "I'm just here for your-" He trailed off as he glanced down, eyeing the white bag that he hadn't noticed till now that was sitting on the floor beside the door.

Oh.

So, without another word Robin took the white bag, hauled it over his shoulder and started to walk back down into the Titan's basement, where the laundry machines were installed.

"Robin! Here is my laundry!" Starfire said cheerily as her door swished open, revealing a floating red head with a huge, white laundry bag in her hands. The smile slid off her face then when she was met by an empty corridor; as she looked up and down the hall, but saw nothing but air.

The girl then glanced down on the floor and was horrified to find that the white bag that she had placed outside her room was gone – no doubt had been taken by Robin, thinking that it was her laundry.

Just then, a horrified scream was heard throughout the tower in a voice that sounded exactly like the Titan's usually fearless leader.

"Robin!" Everyone exclaimed in alarm as they all dropped whatever they had been doing and headed down to the basement at full speed.

When they got to the basement however, the scene that met them was not something that they had expected. Instead of finding some terrible monster threatening the life of the Boy Wonder, they found said superhero holding a black and white bra gingerly, making sure to keep it at arm's length

"My undergarments!" The redhead of the group suddenly exclaimed, zooming forward, snatching said garment from her leader's hands, as well as the bag that it had come from. "You must have mistook the bag for my laundry bag." Starfire explained sheepishly "I apologize."

In front of her, Robin could only blink and nod stiffly, his mind still reeling from his first encounter with women's lacy under wear.

And it just had to be Starfire's.


	5. Nightwing

Hi there! First off, I'd like to apologize since I've been suffering from a minor creative block. Yes, creative block, not writer's block since I can still right my news reports perfectly well, but I've been having trouble with anything creative. Graphics, writing, even matching clothes! It's crazy, hopefully though I'll be more creative next week and y'all will have your next chapters sooner.

Second, I'd like to apologize - again for the epic shortness of this chapter. I really had a hard time with this since I didn't really know how to write it.

Third, I would like to point out that this chapter takes place multiple years into the future. So, our not-so-little-anymore heroes would be around 20-21 years old.

and, my special thank yous go to...

**thebluecrytalrose: **It wouldn't be as fun if it wasn't Starfire's anyway ;)

**batman-defeats-all:** No, I don't think so. I'm not so sure who came up with the Boy Blunder title and how it came to be actually. Although it really would be finny if it turned out that way. And thank you!

**Fighter1357:** Yeah, I figured. I have the same problem with my phone's autocorrect feature. HAHA. It's cool. Sorry I wasn't able to include you in my thanks last time though, your review was on the next page and I didn't see it till I was already at work when I checked it again. and of course he doesn't! I don't think Batman would appreciate it very much if his sidekick messed up often. Besides, Robin really seems to be the perfectionist type.

**xxellabearxx: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! and yes, I totally loved it too. :)) Although, my sister thinks that he could have been at least a bit more hysterical about its.

**GotenForever: **

_Robin Chapter_:Yes, Robin is paranoid that way. :)) It's almost an endearing trait.

_Boy Wonder Chapter:_ HAHA. Let's just hope he reins it it, unlike Damien.

_Boy Blunder Chapter:_I hope he learns his lesson now! Suspicious bags outside Starfire's room should not be picked up without permission. And yeah, I considered Silky too, but then Robin messing up wouldn't totally be his fault since Silky can move, and well the whole point of the chapter was to show Robin messing up without any other outside force - or something like that.

**TheCretin: **OUR DOG IS THE SAME! Maybe that's why he keeps on biting on my leg whenever he gets the opportunity...I've been writing so much fluff, that maybe he sees me as a stuffed toy now? XD Doing well, busy with work and all that - but I can manage :) You? It's really good to hear from you again! :)) BB with Rae's underwear, huh? hmm..I don't think the Titans would have an animal shifter for very long then if that ever happened! and thank you! As usual, I was scared that maybe they seemed a bit OOC, but I'm glad you don't think so! HAHA. Actually, that would make a pretty good fanfic! OMG. Mind if I borrow the idea? I might do that once I finish this! YOU ARE A GENIUS! and thank you! :D

* * *

Nightwing

There will always come a time in a man's life when he has to get up and move on from his childhood and enter the scary world of adulthood. For the Titans, it came much too soon and on less desirable events. As Starfire packed her alien bags with her possessions and walked sadly to the roof of the giant T, the band of superheroes then realized that without Starfire – crime fighting would never be the same.

Most of them had stopped for good, choosing to hide themselves under Cyborg's hologram rings hand living a normal life. But, normal had never been Robin's thing, and so, shortly after disbanding, the former boy wonder had found himself in a new suit and in a new city – but not one that he could call home.

Until that fateful day.

* * *

Concentration.

One thing that he had learned from Batman was that fierce concentration was the key. But at that moment, everything that he had learned over the years were drifting away with the cold, bitter wind that always seemed to blow into the dark city of Bludhaven as Nightwing crouched low on the cement banisters around the building's rooftop. For some reason, he had found it incredibly difficult to concentrate that night as his heart thudded against his chest, warning him of something monumental – but he didn't know what it was.

"Greetings." A voice suddenly said - a voice that up until now he had only heard in his dreams as his masked eyes widened in shock.

The young hero blinked slowly as he turned away from the edge of the building and slowly made his way towards the alien who was hovering an inch or two off the ground. "Starfire." He breathed silently, as if afraid that she would disappear if he moved too fast.

"Greetings Robin." She said with a small, tentative smile not daring to move any closer – fearing his reaction, the masked man before her had always been unpredictable "Or, is it Nightwing now?" She then asked, remembering the time where she had travelled to the distant future.

"Nightwing." He replied with the same, familiar grin that she had grown to miss "With a few modifications." Namely, still spiky hair.

At this, Starfire threw herself against her best friend and enveloped him in a fierce hug "Oh! I have missed you while I was away on Tamaran!" She said enthusiastically "I truly did not want to leave, but Galfore insisted and things truly were terrible when I got back, but I did not expect that it would take several years for the problem to be solved - I have been yearning for earth, for our friends, for you for so long!" She babbled on "I have consulted Raven – did you know that she had married Beast Boy now? – anyway, I have consulted her about your present whereabouts an—"

Suddenly, her hurried explanation was cut short by Nightwing as he pressed his lips against hers firmly, in a rare bout of audacity. "Star?" He said when he drew away a few seconds later "Shut up." Mirroring the same words that she had uttered that memorable day in Tokyo countless years ago before leaning in once more for another kiss.

They had years of kisses to make up for, they had better get started now.

* * *

Hey guys, let me know if you know of any other titles or nicknames for our favorite Robin. Because I only have three names left - unless of course, you guys can add to my shamefully short list!

Love,

mellamaet.


	6. Richard

Ok, this chapter is noticeably way shorter than the rest and I apologize, it's just that, since I posted Nightwing chapter, I have been robbed of free time since my brother just underwent surgery and I've been watching over him, so i didn't have a lot of time to write - and the last of Glee sending me into a fit of tears didn't help either.

Anyway, this takes place a few hours after the Nightwing chapter.

By the way, thanks to:

**thebluecrytalrose**: _hihi, thanks :) Mushy enough for you? :P and by the way, I can't believe you found my other one shot! Thanks so much :* Oh please, pleaaaaase, forgive me for this chapter! I SWEAR. Nothing happened between them :))_

**batman-defeats-all: **_I think I already PM-ed you about this, but still :P Yup, I do love Nightwing too. But I was never fond of the long hair that they gave him in the cartoons. =)) I much prefer to comic version of Nightwing. and Of course I'll add Bird Boy! Although, I probably wouldn't have..so thank you for reminding me! I can't believe I even forgot about that one. _

**Fighter1357:** _Yup, I am planning on a Batman chapter, so no worries! I already have this whole plot for it now, I just need to get to writing it before it flies out of my mind. _

**Adam: **_I'm putting both of your reviews together since you did only review in the first chapter. I could do the childhood thing, but it's going to be a little challenging since Star doesn't know about it yet - although, I do love a challenge. and about the roles thing, it's a good idea, but not what I had in mind since the point of my series of oneshots is sort of to show the many names that Dick has, like Robin, Nightwing, Batman, Red Robin, maybe even Red X and what you suggested like Dad, son, husband are sort of roles. But thanks for the suggestion though :D _

**TheCretin: **I_'m just messing with you! I know you don't like Robin very much, you told me, remember? :)) Yeah, sorry about that, It really does look rushed, I just hoped that I could capture the moment well enough. and I totally agree with you and the themes thing! RobStar is just to classic. and you should get an account! I bet you'd be awesome and you'd get loads of reviews for any story you publish :D I'm just sure of it! _

_I love the Graysons thing! I never even thought of adding a separate chapter just for his last name, but I am so glad you brought it up! Yeah, closure would be nice for Robin, and having Star with him would probably just make things easier for him. :D _

_Wow, he a great dane! He must be huge then! Mine is named King and he's a Pomeranian =)) I love him most of the time - just not when he's sinking his sharp little teeth into everything! _

** jAYnEt YO: **_Thanks for adding Names in your favorite stories list! Your support means the world to me :D_

* * *

Richard

In all the time that she had spent on Tamaran, assisting her beloved people, never in a million years would she have dared to dream that she would be reunited with her Robin once more, and yet, here it was. Thank X'hal.

"Hey." The voice of the man who had been invading her thoughts suddenly said as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist from under the covers while placing his chin on her shoulder, watching the various expressions on her face flit across them by the light of the moon which was streaming in from the wall-length windows of his luxury penthouse "What are you thinking of?"

Starfire smiled as she turned her head to look at him before answering "You." Causing the former boy wonder to blush "I just never thought that we would finally be together again, Nightwing."

"It's Richard, actually." He said gently, causing Starfire eyes to widen at the shock of him revealing his secret identity to her. "My real name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick." Then he laughed and added "or they would if I ever had any normal friends."

The redhead then smiled brightly at him as she leaned her forehead against his, "Greetings Richard." She said softly, the name rolling out of her tongue smoothly, much to his pleasure. "My name is Koriand'r."

Richard grinned at her and at their silly game "Nice to meet you Koriand'r." he replied "Mind if I call you Kori?"

Starfire giggled as she shook her head as best as she could while keeping her head onto the soft, white pillows. "So, where are you from, Richard?" She then asked as her hand reached out to touch the part of his face that was constantly covered by his mask.

"Well, you see, I came from a circus family called the Flying Graysons…."Richard began carefully as he placed his hand on top of hers and leaned against her touch as she continued talking.

They spent the night in that manner, wrapped up in each other's arms as they rediscovered one another, falling in love all over again.

* * *

So, Batman chapter is next! Who's excited?


	7. Batman

To make up for the shameful chapter that I left you guys with last time, here;s a considerably longer one, which is dedicated to **batman-defeats-all** because YOU my friend was the first one to remind me that Dick also became Batman! So, if it wasn't for you, this chapter probably wouldn't exist. This takes place around 5 years after the Nightwing and Richard Chapters and is Dick as his starting months as Batman.

For all those who have been asking by the way, Damian is only briefly mentioned here. Trust me, I would have love to put him in as an actual speaking character, but I don't know the kid well enough yet. All I know is that as Robin, he's a bit more like Jason than his two other brothers so yeah...

and now, my favorite part! Ii would like to offer my thanks to the following people:

**Fighter1357:**_ Since you're so excited..HERE YOU GO! HAHA. I do hope you enjoy and I hope they weren't too OOC :| and yes, besides, Richard seems so much more meaningful than Dick. It shows that Starfire really does mean the world to him - letting her call him Richard, unlike everyone else who calls him Dick. And thank you! I'm glad that you thought the fluff level was good : and I totally love you for adding me to your Favorite Authors list! THANK YOU! _

**batman-defeats-all: **_Here's that Batman chapter! OH. I do hope you'd like it *sparkly, pleading eyes* and yes! OMG. I didn't exactly hate it, but I was like "What the hell is up with the longish hair?"and yes, Damian is sort of here...well, he exists, but you just don't see him here. XD _

**thebluecrystalrose: **_Yes, and for this chapter too =))) and yup, that's what I'm planning with the Dick chapter. I'm still undecided on how to do it though. So if you have any specific suggestions, please let me know :) _

**babytiger5360:** _Hey there! Thanks for adding Names to your story alerts and favorite stories list! :D _

**TheCretin: **_Aww! I used to do that with our old dog too! But I do it on my roller blades. :)) Thank you! Horror? o_o Wow, I'm totally weak against that genre, so I can't promise that I would R&R on that one. =)) I will try though once you make your account! :D and I don't really mind the long review, in fact, I love getting long reviews from you! They encourage me! :D I actually have an idea for Grayson, although it's a lot different than what you suggested. Tis a very fluffy idea XD_

* * *

Batman

Starfire knew that despite what Dick claims, he looked up to his father. Looked up to him like the hero that he was, whenever he could – even if he was doing in unconsciously – he tried to emulate the imposing man. And now that he had been called back to don on the legendary suit that she knew he had been coveting for, she didn't know what else to do.

And for the first time in her life, she realized that they truly were more similar than they thought. And it scared her.

The curtains swayed with the wind as it flowed with liquid grace against the open window of the dark room, letting the same wind blow around the room, making the small, tear shaped gems that hung from the chandelier on the ceiling bump against one another gently – not hard enough to alarm the people below it, but loud enough to emit a small tinkling noise that accompanied the sound of heavy breathing the surrounded the room.

"Richard…" A tall red head breathed out as she craned her neck upwards, giving the man above her more room to pepper kisses on.

Said man merely smirked at the breathy moan before glancing up at her with his darkened blue eyes and was about to lower his mouth to plant a kiss on her already swollen lips when the room was suddenly flooded with light and the bare patch of wall that was across their bed shone with the light of the reflected Bat Signal.

Both Dick and Starfire's eyes widened before one of them sprung into action, jumping off the bed to retrieve the clothes that they had slowly discarded not so long ago.

"You have got to be the doing of the joking of me!" The redhead protested angrily, gathering the blankets around the bed to cover her up as she floated towards him, her hair trailing behind her, creating some sort of angry red background as she followed him around the room, simply watching as he gathered the clothes that had been strewn around in every direction. "You are leaving? NOW?" Normally she wasn't fussy , after all, she had been a superhero too – probably not as long as Dick, but she had been one too, but unlike Jump, Gotham was a city riddled with crime, it was a city where even for a measly bank robbery by an ordinary human, the Bat Signal would be displayed prominently on the sky to alert the masked crusader.

It irked the Tamaranian to no ends.

"Heroes first, remember?" Dick said as he buttoned the last of his shirt on before giving a look that simply said not to argue with him any longer before moving to kiss her – but was given the cheek instead, causing him to frown.

"Hey, don't be like that." He pleaded, turning away from the door to face her fully, his eyes begging for forgiveness, he opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps outside the door, accompanied by the sound of polite knocking.

"Master Dick." Alfred called out "Master Damian wished me to inform you that he is already at the cave, standing by the car, already in his suit waiting for you."

Dick sighed as he pressed his fingers over the bridge of his nose, a habit that he seemed to have picked up from his adoptive father and called out "I'll be right out Alfred." That kid. That kid was going to grow up crazy one day. Damian was the only 10-year-old that he knew who was excited to take on mentally unstable villains. He supposed it was because he had slightly crazy parents, after all being the son of both Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul was bound to have a few repercussions.

"We'll talk about this later." He finally said with a sad sigh before walking out of the room to head down to the Batcave. The sooner this was finished, the better.

* * *

11:00

11:30

11:45

Midnight.

It was a funny thing about life, at this time of the day, most people would find themselves curled up against the person they loved- whether they were getting rest for the upcoming day or showing their love for one another. It was often a time for those special people.

But more often than not, Starfire would always find herself alone during this hour, whether it was times like this where she would be up waiting for him to arrive or would be roused from sleep as the former boy wonder would sneak out of bed to answer the city's alarm. It was always the same. She would always be alone.

Her green orbs then landed on the simple gold engagement ring on her left hand and sighed as she twisted it around her finger as she felt tears come to her eyes as she slowly lifted the gold band up her finger…

12:50

1:00

2:00

2:30

3:30

Kori tapped her nails against the wooden surface of the small round table at the corner of the room as she crossed her now jean-clad legs over the other, keeping her green eyes on the wooden door that stood across from her on the other side of the massive room until it creaked open, revealing a Kevlar-suited man as he tried to sneak into the bedroom, his feet bare as he carried the heavy shoes that came with suit.

"Do not bother to do the sneaking in." She said simply, surprising him as she revealed herself from the shadow of the corner of the room with a Starbolt.

"Star!" The 25-year-old hero exclaimed as he simply stared at her in shock. "Why are you still up?"

"I have been waiting for your arrival." She stated, as if it had been obvious – which considering the situation, should have been "You promised that we would talk when you returned, so now, we should resume the talking, yes?"

But before Dick could get a single word out Starfire had stood up from her chair and walked over to him slowly; each step showing Dick the amount of sadness that he had put on the normally bubbly alien.

"Star, I'm sorry, I'm just really, really sorry." Dick rushed on, striding towards the girl, taking her hands in his own "Please, please don't leave me." He pleaded, desperation seeping into his voice "I can't promise that it won't ever happen again, because it will – it's part of the burden that comes with the mantle. But I do promise that things would get better."

She had been expecting angry shouts, indignant protests, and even the throwing of blame. But she was most certainly not expecting heartfelt apologies from the normally stubborn young man.

And right there and then, she was reminded that he was not only Batman – but also Dick. And no matter what happens, there will always be that line that separates him from Bruce.

The redhead let a small smile escape her lips as she rushed forward to hug him, "I shall not leave." She promised gently as she leaned against his shoulder, breathing in his familiar and comforting scent.

He was Batman - but he was not Bruce. He was not afraid to love, and that was something that Starfire was willing to cling on to. No matter how bad it gets, no matter how long she would have to wait, it was a fact that would forever comfort her.

* * *

I'm just really sorry it seems rushed towards the end, my dog was on the bed beside me and he was trying to bite me while I was trying to type so yeah =)) I had to rush.


	8. The Flying Graysons

Ok, it's official...LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR XD *cheers* Seriously though, I feel proud for managing to come up with something remotely coherent while struggling to stay awake. XD So, please let me know GENTLY where the mistakes that y'all would undoubtedly find and that I would like to say that I was slipping in and out of consciousness while writing this chapter, so please don't get mad at me .

By the way, for this chapter, I'm not so sure that it counts, - but I really do want it to count since Dick was still a part of the act and they were his family so they deserve a tribute.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DC, but I do own "Max" - y'all will see him around there somewhere.**

and now...drum roll pleaaaase!

**thebluecrystalrose**_: HAHA. I'm glad you liked it! and thank you, the characters remaining IC has always been a source of insecurity for me and I considered the first one actually, it's in my suggestion basket or something of that sort. :))_

**batman-defeats-all: **_Thank you :) and yes! I originally planned for him to be the one who was pounding on the door demanding that they start kicking villain ass soon, but like I said, I didn't want him to appear OOC._

**babytiger5360: **_Ikr? :)) I try to give everyone shout outs whenever possible so they would know how much their support means to me :) and thank you! :D That was certainly my goal, glad to have achieved it :P and yes, I am planning a Starfire side of the story. It'll most probably go hand in hand with this one :) but I'm not so certain about Alfred though, i mean I absolutely love him, but I'm not very familiar with his background :( It would be awesome though. By the way, thanks for adding Stormy Reunions and Between Then and Now in your favorite stories list :D _

**Fighter1357**_: I'm sorry if it wasn't quite what you had in mind :( I really hard a hard time thinking up of a plot for that chapter..._

**xxellabearxx:**_Hey, it's fine,, I admit, I didn't know much about Damian either before researched him for the Batman chapter. Damian is the biological son of Bruce Wayne with Talia Al Ghul :) He took up the mantle of Robin when it was Dick's turn to be Batman. _

**soulevans31**_: Hey there! Thanks for adding Names to your favorite stories list! *hugs you* _

**FallingNight01:**_ HAHA. Thank you! I sort of owe it to the people in the 39 Clues category actually. If they weren't so fussy with grammar and capitalization and stuff like that, I would never have tried to be better. by the way, I hope you got the email notification for this when you added it to your Story Alert list! ;) _

**Adam**_: Yeah, I realized that when I just published the thing. I was like wait up, did I just type in Red Hood? OH GOD. I meant Red X =)) I was reading about Red Hood at the DC Wiki Database at that time so that was probably why I became momentarily confused. Thanks for pointing it out though :) Well, it would be awesome to have Star join in, but I don't think Batwoman would be quite her style. She wouldn't be able to use her powers or even fly and I think that would just inconvenience her. _

**brokenangelsel_y_**_: Hi! Thanks for dropping by. :) I really appreciate it, and thank you! and yes, they will be more! I think 3 or 4 more, I can't remember. :) _

**TheCretin:**_ Did you that shortned your review when they sent me a reveiw alert email? :)) I had to check the site to see that whole thing! Although I was thrilled that you gave me a long review :) and yeah, exactly! I mean, I don't think Bruce would have forced him to if he really didn't want the mantle. I mean, there is always Tim, but yeah, he does seem like he would trust Dick the most with his legacy. and about the happy ending...I KNOW *wails* It was actually going to be a sad one, with Star actually taking the ring off and going her own way, but when I told me sister, she pelted me with pillows! Almost knocked my laptop off my bed! and so I changed the ending to a happier one :) haha. Exactly. :) He even almost married her in the comic! Oh no, I won't kill you! I love you too much! HAHA! Seriously though, I agree with you, Babs is the only real competition against Star - so it irks me to no ends when he ends up with Babs (even if it's just for a while) I won't even try to figure out how they would work with the triangle :)) I'm still trying to work through my confusion for Earth-22 where Star ends up dead :| and thank you :) Glad you think so :D _

_and..well, I sprt pf put that there too. But it was just you know, trying to show that by finishing the act that was started by his parents, he was finally able to come to terms with their death and move on. Something like that, I couldn't come up with anything better last night :( _

**brycelke_: _**_Thanks for Names to your favorite stories list! :D _

* * *

The Flying Graysons

"Richard?" Starfire called out loudly as she exited their bedroom and walked into the living room as she scanned the seemingly empty penthouse apartment

"In here!" Came the muffled reply from the down the hall as the sound of bare feet padding across the varnished wooden floors, giving the man that soon rounded the corner away. He looked up at her and grinned as he dried his sodden raven locks with the towel in his hands "Sorry I took so long, I couldn't hear you very well down at the gym." He then slung the white terry cloth towel over his shoulder and eyed her expectantly "So, what's up?"

"It is of the alright." Star said as she glided closer to him, an excited smile on her face as she clutched a flyer tightly before thrusting it towards her boyfriend, making said man stumble back a few steps in shock. "The circus is in town!" She said with the same amount of glee that a child would show – a trait that never failed to make Richard smile. "I was wondering if we may go and maybe purchase the candy that is made of colored cotton once more and play the games?"

The former boy wonder blinked at her before taking the flyer that had been pushed towards him and looked at it before grinning. Perfect.

"Sure Star." He said with a smile and a shrug "We can go tonight if you want."

At the prospect of going to the circus that night, the 25-year-old woman's eyes lit up as she smiled just as brightly, but then slid down to a frown at a sudden terrible realization "Would we still be able to buy the tickets to the show and for the entrance at the last of the minutes?" She asked worriedly, after all, she had heard from the clown that gave her the flyer that Haley's Circus was famous – and would only be here for a single night.

"No problem." He replied with an easy grin "I can get them easily." He added as he eyed the picture of the grinning ringmaster, remembering how they used to play with the elephant's ball during rehearsals. It was only right that he inherited his father's position – he would be surprised if he didn't. That man was old!

Star eyed him curiously, but Dick offered no other reply aside from a grin and a call over his shoulder instructing her to get ready while he showers.

* * *

"Ready yet?" Dick called out for what felt like the hundredth time as he lounged on their king sized bed as he eyed the bathroom door impatiently.

"Nearly!" The woman that had not so recently taken up residence in the room called out, the sound of the hair dryer humming in the background

Dick sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I might as well watch the news." He grumbled to himself as he opened his bedside drawer to grab the remote from his secret hiding place, but stopped when he saw the small, velvet black box sitting there in plain view beside the remote.

Then, without another word, he took the box, placed it deep into the pockets of his black jacket before taking the remote in his hands and switching the television on.

Unfortunately, before he could even watch 5 minutes of the news, Starfire emerged out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a purple sweater.

"That's it?" Dick asked; don't get him wrong, in his opinion, Starfire looked gorgeous in his opinion, but he didn't think that she would take almost an hour just got come out in a simple pair of jeans and a sweater. "You took an hour for that?"

"My apologies." The red head said with a sheepish smile "It was my hair that was being troublesome, I apologize for taking such a long time."

"It's alright. Richard said with an easy smile as he jumped out of bed and offered her his hand "Come on, let's get to the circus."

* * *

"Richard?" She asked as she glanced at the man who was seated on the driver's seat beside her as they sped through the dark streets of Gotham. It was as if every single citizen – villain or not – was enjoying a night at the circus. "Are you certain that we would be able to acquire the tickets?" She asked worriedly "It seems like there are plenty of people who have gathered to watch the shows and participate in the games."

Dick spared her a glance accompanied with a confident smirk as he turned away from the main entrance of the circus which was crowded with cars and pedestrians all trying to get into the famous Haley's Circus.

"Richard, the entrance is that way…" The redhead said pointed out as she turned in her seat to watch as they drove further away from the entrance and closer towards a small gap that seemed to be the back entrance of the circus.

He then turned into the small entrance, parked the car near a medium sized tent and stepped out of the car excitedly as Star followed closely behind, making sure to keep her feet firmly on the ground.

"Dude!" A man with light blonde hair and warm brown eyes wearing a red ringmaster's suit suddenly exclaimed as he emerged from the tent, greeting Dick jovially "When I got your call, I was thrilled! It's good to see you!" He said as he hugged the black-haired man briefly

Dick grinned in response before glancing over his shoulder to beckon his girlfriend over "Kori." He said with a smile as he took her hand in his "This is Max, I grew up with him in the circus. He's the ringmaster." He explained, hoping she would catch his drift.

Of course, Star was not stupid, she was merely naïve, but she knew a hint when she heard one. "Oh!" She exclaimed happily "So Haley's Circus is the place where you grew up?" She asked, earning her a nod from Dick to confirm her thoughts.

"And any friend of Dick's is welcome in the Haley's Circus!" Max piped in from beside Dick as he produced two barrier-side tickets from an inside pocket in his suit and handed them over to his smiling friend "Enjoy the show!" He then glanced back towards the brightly lit tent before turning back to them "Well, I've better get back inside, the show is starting soon."

Dick nodded at home once more, clapped him on the back gratefully before letting the blonde man walked back into the Staff's Tent without another word before pulling Starfire into the main tent to find their seats.

"Come on." He said excitedly "You'll love this."

* * *

"This was where we used to do our somersaults." Dick explained, his voice filled with sorrow and nostalgia. He then pointed towards the far rung and explained "We had this act where my mom was supposed to swing from that, and then I would catch her from the other side" He then looked away, his face haunted by memories before continuing, his voice threatening to break "We never really got to finish it…the first time that we were going to perform it – it was the day that they died."

"Oh." Starfire said sadly, her green eyes drifting towards the hanging swing before looking around the now empty tent, then flying off towards it, much to Dick's surprise and alarm.

The girl then hung upside down from it, using her knees as hooks on the wooden rung as she used her strength to swing herself towards Richard who now had a frantic expression on his face – no doubt fearing that history might repeat itself.

As Star neared him with each swing, Dick reached out instinctively, the years he spent away from the bars having no effect on him as he performed his side of the somersault as if he had been practicing all these years.

He had thought that Starfire would simply reach out for him, dragging him into the air with her – which he didn't mind at all – but he was wrong, looking back, perhaps it was just luck, pure coincidence, - or maybe even the spirit of his mother instructing Star as she swung, but somehow she knew that she was to launch herself into the air, flip once then grab his hand as he pulled her onto the plank successfully. Finally completing the act that they had failed to finish all these years.

"Was I successful?" Starfire asked with a smile as she stood in front of him, hair messed up and breath short from hanging upside down while repeatedly swinging back and forth.

"You were more than successful, Star!" Dick exclaimed happily as he enveloped her in a tight hug, he then leaned his head against the crook of her neck and whispered "Mom would have loved you."

Green eyes widened in shock, surprise and sentimentality all at once, and moved to hug him even tighter, but stopped when she felt Dick move away on his own, before fishing something out of his jacket pocket and proceeding to kneel in front of her.

"You are just incredible" He said breathlessly "You have managed to bring my life to a full circle." He then cracked the box open, revealing a simple gold band with a sizable diamond nestled in the middle of it as it glittered against the stage lights that had been left on "You are amazing, beautiful, smart and just perfect in my opnion" He said with a boyish grin that would have sent Starfire swooning if she wasn't already doing so "and it would really, really mean so much to me if you'd spend the rest of this crazy life of ours with me – forever."

The girl in front of him grinned as she nodded mutely, too shocked to speak, before launching herself towards him – making sure to control her strength in fear of sending them toppling to their early deaths.

"YES, YES YES!" She exclaimed happily as she peppered his face with kisses as she laughed while Dick slid the ring into her finger before standing back up and taking her face in both his hands, kissing her soundly on the lips.

* * *

"Kori?" A voice called out from the first floor of the manor "Kori? Where are you?" It called out again, this time sounding much nearer.

Snapping out of the day dream she had been in, the redheaded alien smiled at the memory of his proposal half a year ago before clearing her throat and calling out "I am in the room of slumber!"

Minutes later, Richard strode into the room, wearing a look of mild annoyance as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest

"My sincerest apologies Richard." Star said as she floated off the chair and flew towards him, giving him a brief kiss "I had been immersed in the dreams of the day." Then she asked "Is there anything you required?"

The black haired man smiled as he shook his head "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that the Wedding Planner is here." He replied, as if the fact that they already had a wedding planner shocking him.

At this news, the girl settled herself back on the ground before running down the hall excitedly to finally plan her wedding. Not that she was in any hurry of course, but every girl was excited to plan their wedding, weren't they?

* * *

So...what did you guys think? :) It wasn't that terrible was it? :D and a Wayne chapter is next ;) Keep your eyes open for that one! I'll probably get to writing it over the weekend and it depends on when I finish it. :))


	9. Wayne

Ok, here's that Wayne chapter I told y'all about. Honestly, what I originally had in mind is way different than what I came up with. The old plot was that the two of them would let the family know about their engagement and it would just be a chapter about our lovely couple dealing with crazy relatives. But then I remembered that I challenged myself to keep my series of drabbles chronological, so that sort of short the idea out of the air.

and now to everyone who had been so kind enough to support me all through out this fanfic.

**CallMeConstance: **_Thanks for being the first email I received for this fanfic :) and double thanks for adding Names to your favorite stories list! _

**batman-defeats-all: **_hihi. Thank you! and really? :D I haven't read any of the Nightwing comics yet :( Shame on me. I haven't found anby store that sells international comic books and whgen i do, it's just filled with Marvel ones. Well, Bruce Wayne is definitely here, although, he might have been a little bit too OOC :| So I'm sorry for that, Damian is here too but just briefly mentioned - as usual. I'm not exactly sure where he's dashing off to in here. XD Jason is dead here :( Sadly, and Tim isn't around since this already tok place after Damian took up the mantle of Robin - which If I understand correctly, really pissed Tim off. And it's not a problem, it's sort of hard not to adore them! _

**thebluecrystalrose: **_d'aww! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

** xxellabearxx: **_No problem! I do enjoy sharing what information I know with others :) and thank you! I hope you like this chapter too : _

**Fighter1357:** _Aww, thanks for adding me to your Author's Alert list darling! and thank you! I was dreading that maybe it was a bit too much, glad you liked it though! and yes, I did get your PM :) and I replied to it :) and thanks. I hope you like this chapter too :) _

**TheCretin: **_Aww :) Thank you. It really wasn't easy you know, working till I got better in writing. hihi. and I love the Acrobatic Avenger idea! I'll probably work on in next so keep your eyes open for it! HAHA. And yes, humor would be nice, lately, my chapters have been so intense and well romance filled that I keep forgetting to add one of the important factors in their lives - laughter. and nah, I'm more angry at Dick for leaving Star in the first place in the comics actually. :)) But not at fans. Although, I do hate fans who continually insist that their pairing is the real deal and no other pairings should contest. Psh. and thanks :) I hope you like this one! _

_OH! By the way! I just finished reading your review for The Rain! :)) Thanks for the recommendations, and if it would be alright, I would love more. Just so that I can get a feel of how the characters interact, after all, RobStar is more of my field - but the idea was jut too good let pass. :)) and yeah, could you give me the title of that good RobStar fanfic you mentioned? I've been dying to read something good. :)) And about expounding on it, probably, although it might only become a two-shot or maybe a tri-chaptered one. Not sure. _

**babytiger5360: **_Thank you! *curtsies while waving at the crowd* HAHA. Thank you! Thank you! Your support really is astounding! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_

**HisGoldenSnitch: **_Thanks for adding Names to your Favorite Stories list! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans _**

* * *

Wayne

Normal.

Normal was something the forever escaped the Wayne Family. It was as if when the definition of normal was being thought in class, every single Wayne in the history of forever had been asleep, drooling happily on their desks waiting for the bell to ring and everyone who was just around them long enough just sort of absorbed the insanity.

* * *

Dick yawned noisily as he stretched his arms over his head and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. It was a new day, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. After all, he had dozens of predictably boring meetings lined up for the day. Ironically enough, the only thing that he was looking forward to for today was their meeting with the wedding planner.

Speaking of weddings…

His blue eyes drifted down to the other side of the bed but said nothing as he placed his hands over the crumpled pillow and noted that it was already cold, coming up with the conclusion that she must have left hours ago.

But, before he could dwell in it any further a brisk knock was heard from the door, followed by Alfred calling out to him "Master Dick, breakfast is ready."

Dick sighed as he pushed himself out of bed, shrugged on a robe and slippers and padded out of the room to head downstairs where breakfast – just as Alfred had said – was already laid out on the long table.

The man shuffled towards it sleepily, taking a seat at the right side where a mug of coffee was waiting for him. He continued to sip quietly until the sound of boots pounding against the marble floors was heard through the house accompanied by the presence of a man clad from head to toe with Kevlar as he sat down at the head of the table before taking his cowl off, revealing the tired face of Bruce Wayne.

"You're up early." The older man remarked with mild interest as he calmly added sugar onto his bowl of warm porridge.

Dick shrugged as he took a bite out of his buttered toast "I have a lot of meetings today." He then glanced at the suit and raised a dark eyebrow at him "You came in late."

Like his son, Bruce simply shrugged in reply – offering no explanation whatsoever – as he reached for his mug to take a sip of what he thought was coffee, but promptly spit it out as he coughed roughly

"Alfred! What was that?" He asked incredulously as he eyed the now empty mug with distaste as well as the white liquid that had now been showered all over the floor

Right on cue, Alfred entered the messy dining room with a tray of rejected breakfast food followed by the sound of Damian sliding off the stairs' banister and running out the door.

"That was milk, Sir." He answered dryly as he eyed the mess that Bruce Wayne had recently made on the floor beside his seat

"Milk?" Bruce asked, as if unable to comprehend the fact that he – a fully grown man – had just been given milk by his butler "Why the hell would you give me milk? Isn't that supposed to be for Dick?" He added, earning him a glare from his son who was now staring at the young alien who had just floated into the room, her skin glowing more so than usual – indicating that she had just been soaking up sunlight, as she carried a thick pile of wedding magazines under her arm.

"Is it not such a pleasant morning today?" The girl asked cheerfully as she sat down beside her fiancé and kissed him on the cheek before reaching for a spoon to scoop her bowl of porridge with.

Richard simply smiled in response as he smugly sipped his coffee, knowing that his father was watching, just itching to take the cup of warm, brown liquid from his hands.

"The doctor ordered that you drink it with all your meals, Sir." Alfred said as he returned to the room, this time carrying a mop to clean the mess with. After all, you simply couldn't ask any of the ordinary help to clean the spill while Batman was in the room, "You've already forgone wearing a cast for a week, the least you could do was to drink the milk." And with that, the aged butler set another mug in front of the dark vigilante

Beside him, Richard simply shook his head in amusement at the look of utter disgust and disbelief on his father's face before pushing his seat away from the table to start getting ready for the day.

Yup. Breakfast with Batman, floating fiancés, spitting milk, 25-year-old CEOs, having former military officer for a butler and abnormally mature 10-year-olds were just a part of the Wayne family's definition of normal. And Dick knew that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Acrobatic Avenger is probabaly next up on my list of chapters ;) and I owe this one to TheCretin! Keep your eyes open for it!


	10. Acrobatic Avenger

Wow, ok. First off, I want to apologize for the extremely late chapter. It's just that, school just started here and I'm still trying to find balance between writing, relaxing, working and studying – which I still pretty much suck at obviously. But no worries! I'm still writing…in class.

Speaking of which, here's my second apology. I apologize for this chapter – which is dedicated to **The Cretin **by the way – since I wrote this down in my notebook while I was in class (or maybe at the library, I can't be too sure…)

**batman-defeats-all: **_Thanks and yeah, Jason is dead here – as much as it pains me to admit it. Because...well, he won't be mentioned in this story anyway, so I can't see much use of going through the trouble of making him live if – just like what you said, all he's going to do is mope about how Bruce doesn't love him :))))). And of course; Waynes are anything but normal :P _

**Waterpokemon:** _Hey there! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And thank you for adding Names to your Story alert list! :D _

**Fighter1357:** _Yup, hopefully, this chapter would be humorous too! Hihi. And congratulations on your newest story darling ;) I'm just really sorry I couldn't have put it in the Batman chapter for you. _

**xxellabearxx:** _d'aww, thanks :D and yes. HAHA. ALFRED IS IMMORTAL! Just kidding. :P I don't knowi f he eventually dies in the comics, but I'd like to think that Alfred would just refuse to die until he knows that Bruce – and the rest of the crazy Bat Family – would be fine without him. _

**babytiger5360:** _THANK YOU! Here's that update you've been asking for! :)))))) I hope you like it :D _

**thebluecrystalrose: **_Thanks so much! Seriously though, were you just too lazy to log inn again? =))) _

**The Cretin: **_THANKS FOR THE AWESOME RECOMMENDATIONS :D Ok, I'm going to admit that I haven't checked them out yet, but trust me when I say that I've got them bookmarked and ready! HAHA. Just waiting for a free day so that I can read them all without interruption :P and I totally agree with you about Alfred :D I would love to do a story about him, but I just don't trust myself enough to keep him IC. It would be terrible if I somehow ruined his character. _

_Also, I'm really nervous for this particular chapter since this was your plot bunny and well, I wasn't really sure how to make it move from point A to point B…and I just hope that I won't disappoint you and yeah…_

And just to let everyone know…

NO, I am not abandoning Forever and a Day. So please, don't leave me alone =)) Just kidding. Seriously though, I will not abandon that story. Thank you.

* * *

Acrobatic Avenger

"I can't believe that everything is finally set for our wedding." Dick said in awe, a small smile playing on his lips as he said it "We're getting married in 6 months."

Beside him, Kori smiled serenely as she leaned her head on Dick's broad shoulder "Yes, it is truly wondrous." She said with a breathy sigh, setting the notebook where the wedding details had been written out down on her lap "All that is left is to send out the invitations – and I personally find them unnecessary as our friends already know that we are to be married soon, yes?"

"Funny…" The dark haired man began as his clear blue eyes settled into a concentrated frown "I don't remember driving to Jump City for a visit."

At this the redheaded alien's hologramed eyes widened considerably as she craned her neck to look at the puzzled young man before truning to the page of her notebook where her wedding planning checklist was.

Get Dress. Yes, she was done with that.

Finalize guest list and seating arrangements. Yup, just finished them last night with Richard

Approve the final layout for the invitations. Just finished doing so.

Tell their friends.

Oh, X'hal..

"Richard." The girl said, her voice sounding far away "We have forgotten to inform our friends of our impending nuptials." She couldn't believe that they had forgotten to inform the most important people in their lives that they were getting married! Seriously though, between planning the whole thing, keeping it under wraps from the media, and well, just being confined in the grounds for the rest of the year, it was a miracle that they even remembered now – but still, to Starfire, it was not a valid excuse. One must never forget their friends.

Ironically, that's just what they did.

Once more, she looked up to glance at her husband-to-be for help, she honestly didn't know what to do anymore, and besides, he was the one who often had the plans.

"Richard?" She called out carefully, watching the mischievous glint in his eyes warily – the man was up to something, and as much as she loved him, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like what he was planning. Unfortunately for her, before she could even focus on it, the man in question jumped out of the couch, startling the young woman who had been leaning on him as he dragged her upstairs to their bedroom in a speed that she wasn't aware that he was capable off.

She watched him mutely as he let go of her hand after closing the door behind them. He then hurried over to the bedside table at his side of the bed and brought out a round communicator.

"Titans." He called out, relishing the familiar feeling of the cold metal against his bare skin; he had missed being a Teen Titan more than anything. Now was the chance to relieve it – even for a few seconds "Come in Titans."

A few seconds of dead air later, Cyborg's hologramed face flashed into the screen, his familiar easy grin greeting the former titan "Hey Rob. "

The former leader simply grinned at his close friend before Beast Boy along with Raven suddenly squeezed into the other side of the screen, interrupting the easy silence between the two friends with a loud exclamation of "Dude!"

"Nice to hear from you too BB." Cy said with a roll of his eyes at the irate looking, still green haired young man.

"Dude!" He exclaimed once more, his now tanned colored skin reddening in slight irritation "I was about to beat my high score! But then Raven shoved the communicator in my face!" He then complained, earning him a whack on the head from the girl who was wearing a purple sweater behind him.

"What Garfield here was trying to say was; what's the huge emergency?" Raven piped in, her stoic face invading the screen as she pushed her boyfriend out of the way

Dick grinned at them all before saying "Meeting at Titan's tower, I want all of you there by midnight." With that, he snapped the communicator closed before turning around to face Starfire who had now crossed her arms over her chest and was looking at him with an expression of mild annoyance.

"Do you not think that there would have been a more normal way of informing our friends that we wished to speak to them?" She asked sternly, earning her a sheepish look from the former Boy Wonder.

* * *

"Richard…" Starfire began as she glided into the familiar ops room. The light from the giant windows her only guide as she floated around the now dusty dwelling "I do not think that any of our friends have yet to arrive." She pointed out as she drifted back towards Dick, her foot barely touching the dusty floor.

"Looks like it." The man beside her simply said as he looked around the former base of operations for the Teen Titans with a wistful smile "I'm starting to think that taking Bruce's private jet to Jump was an overreaction…" After all, they would have been able to make it to the city well before midnight even if they had just chosen to drive.

"It seems so." The girl simply said as she shook her head, choosing not to remind her stubborn fiancé of the fact that she had already pointed out that they would be fine even if they simply drove. Her eyes then drifted towards the window where she could see the sun sinking against Jump City bay before turning to smile at Richard "I shall be outside if you require me for anything." She informed him before flying off the room, excited to catch the last few rays of the sunset that she had missed so much. Sunsets were just so much better at Jump.

Dick merely grinned at his fiancé's enthusiasm as he turned around to walk out of the ops room and into the musty corridors that led to the various rooms of the tower. It had been a while since anyone set foot in here, and he wouldn't put it past villains – or even harmless homeless people – to break into the tower while it just stood there – empty.

He had spent the next few hours there and only coming back into the still darkened room after the sun had set.

The room suddenly felt different.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood up in alarm as he leaped into the air and landed on one of the cupboards in the room – whoever this intruder was, he had somehow managed to get pass Starfire, who it seems was still outside.

"Who's there?" The hero called out as he brought out a bunch of black disks from the utility belt that he had chosen to wear that day. "Show yourself." He added as she poised himself to attack, each disk ready to strike as they remained pinned between his fingers. He turned his head when he heard the sound of someone jumping and landing on the ground fluidly – a move that looked really familiar.

A few more tense seconds later, the silence was broken when the unknown assailant sneezed, sending Robin flying through the air in that instant as he moved to capture the unseen intruder.

But right at that moment, the lights flickered on as Cyborg - with one of his cybernetic fingers pressed into a panel on the wall, activating the power – walked in, with both Raven and Starfire walking beside him, all of them wearing looks of confusion on their faces.

"Richard?" Star called out carefully, as if calling out to a crazy man who would suddenly harm them all if they made any sudden movements "Why are you attacking Garfield?"

Dick blinked at his fiancé before turning back to look at the man that he had just pined on the wall with the batarangs that he had whipped out at his leap "Oh." He simply said, clearly embarrassed the mix up.

Raven waved a hand at the scene, freeing her boyfriend from the metal bats as well as the black energy that she had placed over his mouth earlier, causing his words to just flow freely out of his mouth "Dude!" He said frantically, as he waved his arms around "I tried to tell you! But I couldn't get a sound passed that stupid energy thing Rae had on me!"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at the green haired young man sheepishly "Yeah, sorry about that Gar, didn't mean it."

Behind them, Victor grinned at the two of them and commented "I'm guessing the two of you feel pretty stupid now, don't you?"

* * *

Ok, uh...Golden Boy chapter is probably next.

Actually, I'm pretty torn up about what to call him, my sister keeps on insisting that it should be "Prince of Gotham" but then that sounds a little too over rated but then "Gotham's Golden Boy" also sounds a bit too much.

So, I'm letting you guys decide. What do you guys think?


	11. Notice

Hello everyone,

It's been a while. Sorry I really haven't been updating and being all virtually dead, its just that I haven't been feeling well for a month now and my doctor says its due to stress - so that's why I'm finding it very hard to write, since as I said I've been really sick. I actually wrote this in the span of two nights since I couldn't stay up very long because of sickness. :\ But don't worry, like I promised, I am not abandoning any of my stories, but you're all just going to have a to wait a little longer for the next update. Speaking of updates, I should probably announce a few things.

Also, just a precaution, I'm posting this giant A/N on both my stories (which by the way, I have never done before) so that all of you can see it, no matter which story you're reading.

* * *

_**Names: **_

I've been getting so much suggestions for this one, and for that I thank you all so much! Unfortunately, we only have a few chapters left for this since I'm planning on finishing this when they finally get married.

So far, here are the TENTATIVE chapters lined up, in no particular order.

_- Prince of Gotham_

_-Bird Boy* [Currently plotless]_

_- The Final Chapter [ With plot, haven't thought of a title yet...]_

and also, I can't forget the people who have stayed with me despite my absence. Thank you my lovelies!

** Fighter1357: **_HAHA. Glad you liked it! Ii honestly found myself stuck with that chapter, I found it sort of hard to write :p They're lucky they have such understanding friends then, if I had been their friend I would have thrown a shoe at them for forgetting to let their friends know! _

**batman-defeats-all****:** _Yeah, I thought about it too when I was sentenced to bed rest - Prince of Gotham would serve him better, Golden Boy makes me think of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy from Spongebob :))) Superheroes in their "golden" years :P_

**babytiger5360:**_ Thanks! I hope you still wanna read Names when I finally find the energy to actually update! _

**Sword of The Azure Rain: **_Hey there lovely! Thanks for adding Names to your Fave Stories List! _

**The Cretin: **_Sooooo...I got your latest review - or rather comment now. :)))) I love what they did with it too - although, it sucks that its now called a comment rather than a review, I've grown quite attached to the word by now! Congratulations on your new account! I'll be sure to add you to my lists in a bit :D _

_and now time for your actual Review Reply :))))))) I totally dig the Prince of Shadows thing! Although, I;m not so sure how I can squeeze it in while keeping the chapters on a solid timeline. :| hehe, Ninja Dick. _

_OMG. I love your recommendations! I've already checked them out, like months back when I first started reading TT fanfics, I think if I'm not mistakenm the first one I ever red was by Kry, it was one of her lemony fics, not sure which - all I remember was that it was funny as hell XD_

_Oh and by the way, thanks for adding Names to your Story Alerts list as well as listing me as one of your Favorite Authors :D I can't begin to tell you how genuinely flattered I am about this, so I thank you! _

**Mayberry21:**_ Hi! Thank you oh so much for adding me on your author's alert list as well as your Favorite Authors' list, it is such a huge honor for me! Thank you so much! : Also thank you for placing Names on your story alert list as well as your favorite stories list! :D _

**thebluecrystalrose:**_ Rose! First of all, I miss you! :( Second, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D and no! HAHA. I can't do both! :P That'll be more work for my already sick brain! o_o _

**Freya's Valhalla:**_ Hey there Freya! Your name reminds me of a very good friend of mine, she has the same name. hihi, just saying :P Anyway..._

_First off, thank you oh so much for not only reading and reviewing, but also adding Names to your Favorite Stories list and your Story Alert list._

_Speaking of reviews..._

_Thank you! I'm glad you loved it, I hope you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it! and like I told The Cretin above, I love the shadows idea, but with the story clearly heading for a very happy ending, and with only three chapters to go - I'm not sure how I can squeeze something that dark in between. _

_and don't worry! When I get better, hopefully, my chapters would be way longer! :D _

**XxxLovely Mi-chixxX: **_Thank you for listing me as one of your Favorite Authors! Thank you so much! _

**rogue4ever: **_Thanks for putting me under Author Alert! :D _

_**Forever and a Day:**_

Alright, let's clear a few things out, first of all, I am not abandoning it - so yeah, I'm just repeating that story, alright? In fact, I already have a plot for this, I've just to figure out how to put it all into action. and just to remind you all, Forever and a Day is AU, so anyone who doesn't really agree with that can just leave, thanks.

**thebluecrystalrose:**_ Phenomenal? :)) Really? I wouldn't go as far as claim that, but still, thank you!_

**The Cretin**_**: **Thank you! I just hope I can all keep your interests till the very last chapter. and yup, it is! I'm glad you thought I somewhat captured realism here. Thank you! and yup, what is Dick and Kori without the awkwardness, right? :))))) It's about to get a while lot weirder, I swear XD_

**babytiger5360:**_ *snuggles you* You added Forever and a Day to your Story Alert list and your Favorite Stories list! HAHA. Thank you! Thank you! Yup, I totally plan to keep y'all on the edge of your seats - once I get better, and you are right, they are going on vacation. Well, Dick is, and he just dragged Vic, Gar and Raven with him XD _

**LoreRobStar: **_Hey there! Thank you :D Don't worry, I will soon. :D Oh, and about the hospital thing, everything will be revealed in due time. hihi. _

**cottloverforever: **_Hello there! Thanks for adding Forever and a Day to your favorite stories and story alert lists! :D _

_**The Rain: **_

Technically, there is nothing left to update for this, since it's a one shot, but I sort of promises The Cretin that I would - but then after reading the thing again, I have come to the decision that I'll probably just leave it as it is. Sorry Cretin!

**thebluecrystalrose: **_You again? Just kidding, you know I love you! HAHAHAHA. I'm glad you liked it._

* * *

_Alright, so that's about it. Don't be surprised of I post a new chapter after this though, since its raining here at the moment and its putting me in a writing mood - despite how queasy I am at the moment. So yeah, keep your open open for it! :D _

_I miss you all! _

_Love, _

_Mel._


	12. Prince of Gotham

Hey everyone! Mel here! Yup, I know its been ages since I updated, and I apologize - its just that I seriously haven't been feeling well, stiill don't actually. I hope y'all haven't abandoned me or anything.

Anyway, just apologizing in advance about any mistakes that you would find since I wrote this while trying to keep my eyes open, that's why I haven't had to proof read it.

2 MORE CHAPTERS! o_o

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC. That includes anything related to Teen Titans. Sadly**

_**Sleep Typing Edit: **_

_**I realized that I didn't sound so friendly earlier and I'm sorry, I was just trying to get the chapter up before I doze off and well I didn't want you guys to be kept waiting. Hopefully, I'll finish Names first before concentrating on Forever and a Day. So yeah, wish me luck! :) **_

* * *

Prince of Gotham

Starfire was no fool, not by a long shot, she knew that her fiancé was well-known, she just hadn't realized how much.

"Richard…." Starfire called out as she stared at the front page of the newspaper that Alfred had so kindly brought up to their room with a tray of breakfast. "Perhaps you should see what is written on the paper that contains the news?"

At her suggestion, Dick walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush still stuck into his mouth as he glanced at it once then widened his eyes in shock at the headline written in a big, black and bold heading.

"Kori Anders, Possibly Pregnant?"

* * *

"Richard, is this absolutely necessary?" A voice called out from the en suite bathroom of their room for the nth time that evening, making the man in question chuckle at her as he rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Yes Star." Dick repeated, amusement lacing his voice as he faced the mirror in their room and straightened his tie "I wouldn't force you into going if it wasn't absolutely necessary you know."

A loud sigh was heard from the bathroom once more – much to Dick's amusement – before a red headed woman stepped into the bed room, her beautiful face marred by apprehension.

"Relax Kor." Dick said with a grin, making sure to use her civilian name as she placed her hand on the crook of his arm "We've got this."

"Dick, Kori!" A man with a sizable potbelly exclaimed happily as he clapped Dick on the back forcefully, a smile on his face while Dick returned it with a veiled grimace "Mr. Branson, it's great to see you." The dark haired man managed to say after sharing an amused look with his soon to be wife, who was holding back her smile.

"Congratulations on your engagement my dear boy!" he said jovially before waving a waitress who was carrying a tray of wine over "We need to toast to you! And perhaps a cigar if Bruce isn't looking!" He added with a grin, but was stopped by Dick who smiled genially and said "Thanks Mr. Branson, but Kori and I had better go mingle." He exclaimed, his face looking like it had fallen due to disappointment "We appreciate it though."

And with that, the young couple deftly moved away from the obviously more than tipsy businessmen as Kori placed a hand over her mouth and giggled behind it.

The routine continued on for hours, passing from one person to the other as they wished them the best and offered their congratulations – after all that was the purpose of this party, wasn't it? To announce their impending nuptials?

Kori looked around the room as Dick continued to chat with a man that she couldn't remember the name of. She was pretty sure the man was an employee of Wayne Enterprises, but at the moment, she couldn't care less as her attention had been grabbed by the glittering world that by now, she should be getting used to.

Everywhere she looked, she recognized someone from the television, the Mayor of Gotham City at one corner talking to Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox talking to a few of his associates, a few Kori had recognized.

All of them were there for Dick.

It never ceased to amaze her how high they regarded that man that now had an arm looped possessively around her slim waist as he led her towards the floor, as she followed absently.

"Hey there." Dick said with an easy, boyish grin – a grin that he had not worn since they had arrived earlier that evening.

Kori's vivid green eyes brightened at the sight of the smile as she returned it softly "Greetings." She managed to breathe out contentedly.

Richard smiled at her as he leaned down – thankful for the fact that through some sort of miracle, he was taller than her now – and placed his forehead against hers "Having fun?" He asked softly.

"I am most intrigued by the people in attendance." The red head admitted with a small smile "It is glorious to think that such important people have taken the time to celebrate our engagement, because of you."

Dick opened his mouth to say that it was because of her too, but was cut short by a the sound of heels hurrying towards them accompanied by the familiar call of their names.

"Would it be considered most rude if we are to, as they say, make a run for it?" Kori asked, a small hopeful expression on her face, causing Dick to chuckle as he shook his head.

"Yup." The man said with a grin "Come on, we have to face her sooner or later."

Kori sighed once more as she closed her hologramed eyes for a moment "Must we?" She pleaded once more "I am not very fond of her." She added, her expression turning sour as Dick pulled her along towards the bar where Vicki was holding a mini tape recorder.

She was an amiable person – that much was obvious, but she disliked people who crossed the line with her.

And Vicki Vale had most definitely crossed the line – over and over again – with each interview, starting from the very beginning of her arrival on Gotham.

"Dick! Kori!" The woman practically purred as she gestured to the bar stools in front of her when the pair had finally reached their destination "So, I'm just going to skip to the pleasantries and ask, why are you getting married all of a sudden?"

"It is not of the sudden occurrence." Kori said as Vicki scribbled her answer on her notepad "We have been engaged now for over a year." She explained before glancing back at Richard who nodded approvingly

"Oh…" Vicki trailed off suggestively, her eyebrows wiggling at them suggestively "Or maybe the two of you just have a sudden secret to hide, hm?" She asked

"Does Kori look pregnant to you, Vicki?" Dickreplied tarly with a roll of his eyes "Now if you'll excuse me, we have guests to attend too."

* * *

In retrospect, perhaps leaving an open ended question , especially to a question like that – and most especially to a person like Vicki Vale. But there was nothing he could do now except bear it when Bruce finds out and scolds him for being irresponsible with media.

Ah, the problems of Gotham's media appointed prince.


	13. Prince of Shadows

Hey everyone! I know I promised a Bird Boy chapter, but I honestly couldn't think of anything to write for it. Well, actually, I could, but it wasn't very good. :\ So, yeah.

This chapter was inspired by The Cretin since the Prince of Shadows thing was his idea. So, thank you!

Also, I would like to apologize for the epic shortness. I seriously had no idea what I was doing and I'm just dying to jump to the end to let my last chapter plot bunny loose. :P

**LTA:**_ Sorry I'm only replying to you now, thank you, I'm glad you liked it! _

**thebluecrystalrose:**_ OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! HAHA. And yeah, I totally get your one flesh thing since I'm catholic and all that :p and its actually a brilliant idea! So thank you :D and feel free to give Kori hugs, she likes hugs. HAHAHA._

**batman-defeats-all: **_HAHAHA. The horrors of Vicki Vale. I just hoped she wasn't too OOC, since I've never encountered her character outside fanfics before, so yeah. :P _

**xxellabearxx:**_ Thank you! I'm glad you think so :D_

* * *

Prince of Shadows

Following orders had never been an incredibly strong point for Starfire –after all, she was a princess and the time that she had spent as a slave was spent in silent rebellion, and so no one should have been terribly surprised when she snuck out of the Manor despite Dick's as strict orders to stay behind.

She had only wanted to check if he would be alright. Not that she doubted his, or Damian's, skills, but she knew that the Joker was a man that should not be taken lightly – and he seems to take it personally to annoy the current Batman.

She watched as he turned his cowl-covered head in her direction, watching her silently. They locked eyes for a moment, her luminescent green eyes meeting an endless pit of black the covered what she knew to be a magnificent shade of blue.

He then nodded at her subtly, acknowledging her presence, trying to tell her that he would be fine on his own. A second later, he leapt up towards the next building, blending into the darkness that the moonlight failed to expose.

As if he hadn't been there in the first place.

The way he blended in with the shadows and how he used it to his advantage – it was almost scary.

But because of that, she knew he would be fine.

* * *

_OH GOD. We're almost done :O _


	14. Grayson

OH MY GOD. I can't believe its over. I can't believe we've finally finished Names. It just seems to surreal. I never thought this day would come! First off, I want to thank all of you who have been with me since my extremely short prologue, even those who had been with me even before Names came to be! I want to thank all of you. But of course, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and to share in the my journey. You guys have inspired me beyond words and I'm sure you will all continue to do so in the near future.

Second, I apologize - again - for the short chapter as it is 1 am here and I have classes later on, as well as I'm sleepy as hell but I was in a writing mood. So yeah.

and now, for the last time - well, for Names anyway:

**The Cretin:**_ Hey, don't sweat about missing the Prince of Gotham chapter, its no biggie. And yeah, we can be pretty annoying when we start following a story up. HAHA. Trust me, loads of people have slammed their phones down on me whenever I try to interview them about something, although I would never fabricate anything unlike our dear Ms. Vale. HAHAHA. and thanks! I'm glad you liked the Shadow Prince thing chapter :p I wasn't sure how people would take it. _

**batman-defeats-all:** _Freakishly beautiful. HAHA. Thank you :P _

**TeamLokiPeeta:** _Thank you for adding Names to your Story Alerts list! _

**thebluecrystalrose:** _Thank you! :D hihi. By the way, thanks for giving me the idea about this chapter! _

Oh, yeah. Speaking of! I know I already have a Flying Graysons chapter, but that's different. The Flying Graysons talk about Dick and being a part of that family, while this is just about him - and Starfire obviously :))) Anyway. Thank Rose (thebluecrystalrose) for reminding me about the one flesh thing when getting married - yes, I am Catholic and thus, I also believe that when you marry, you become "one' with your husband and all that. :))))

_**NOTICE: By the way, to anyone who had been to my profile recently, I would just like to clarify that no matter what insists, I am not from the United States, I'm from the Philippines. and I have no American blood in me or whatsoever, Spanish yes, but no American. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and the various names that Dick goes by. DC does though. **

* * *

Grayson

In America alone, Starfire estimated that there should be thousands of Graysons, and not all of them necessarily related to her fiancé, it was a common surname after all. It did not speak of any wealth or power, unlike Wayne, nor was it used in films and literature unlike Todd. It was just one of the many surnames that fill the records office of the United States.

Common. Ordinary. Regular.

But then again, those sent of words could never be used to describe her Richard. After all, he was obviously far from common, ordinary and much less regular.

And'r meanwhile, spoke volumes. It speaks of the fire that burns within her blood line, the fire that lights the palace during the dark Tamaranian nights, it spoke of fire that lit blazed across the planet as her people fought valiantly.

And yet, to her, it did not feel so special, to her it felt like just like an ordinary title. It does not hold the same appeal as Grayson did for her. Or maybe she was just biased.

"Kori, are you ready?" A voice, which she knew to be Raven's, called out from the other side of the door "It's time."

Starfire took another deep breath, one to calm her nerves, as she gazed at the mirror one more time as hologramed eyes looked back at her, vivid green eyes staring back her as she raked her eyes up and down her ivory white skin – or at least the parts that weren't covered by her white, a-line, wedding gown.

She then reached out behind her to lift the veil over her face before turning towards the door to be met by Raven who had a smallest hint of a smile on her face "C'mon, let's get you out there – before they do something else to mess it up." Knowing the Titan Network, they wouldn't have to wait long; Especially with Flash in the room.

* * *

The minute her eyes met with his, everything had become a blur to her, she could barely remember what the preside had been saying – aside from when they had been called on to say their vows as well as their 'IDo's, only until when someone announced "Please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Grayson!" did she snap out of the dreamy trance that she had been in.

Grayson.

And suddenly, Grayson didn't seem such a common surname. Not really.

* * *

and that's a wrap people!

Once more, thank you for reading Names, and make sure to check out my other fanfic - Forever and a Day. :)


End file.
